mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Toy Dream
Toy Dream is the first board that appears in Mario Party 5. Description Toy Dream takes place in the Dream Depot, the main theme of Mario Party 5. Toy Dream is a giant board map that is filled with toys, robots, and a giant train track that circumvents the board. The characters will be able to travel across the board and interact with the many toys scattered around the board. The various happening events on this board revolve around the toys. In the upper left hand corner of the screen, there will be a giant wall of blocks with happening spaces on them. If a character lands on one of the happening spaces, the toy soldiers will fire a cannonball at the wall, knocking the blocks down and the characters to the below set of spaces. There is also a giant Mechanical Bowser located on the left side of the board. The Mechanical Bowser will fire the characters back to start if they land on the happening space located in front of it. In the middle of the board, there is a gift box with a happening space. If a character lands on the happening space, they will be flung to a random space by a Jack-in-the-Box. The main feature of the board is the giant train tracks. On the top and the bottom of the board, there will be two train stations. If a character lands on the happening space in front of the train station, one of the Star Spirits will ask the character if they would like the train, which will transport them to the opposite station. ? Spaces * Giant Wall Blocks - Near the top of the board, there will be a giant wall made of toy blocks. If a character lands on one of the spaces on the block wall, the soldiers will fire a cannonball at the wall, causing it to collapse and sending the character to the lower level. * Mecha Bowser - On the right hand side of the board, there will be a giant Mecha Bowser and a happening space located in front of it. Mecha Bowser will launch the character back to start if they land on the space in front of it. * Jack-in-the-Box - There will be a gift box located in the center of the board. If a character lands on the happening space on top of the box, they will be flung to another random space on the board. * Train Station - There will be two train stations located at the top and the bottom of the board. When a character lands on the happening space in front of the train stations, then they will be asked if they would like to ride the train. The train will transport the characters to the opposite train stations. Along the way, they will be able to collect coins that shoot out of the train stack. Navigation de:Spielzeug-Traum Category:Boards in Mario Party 5 Category:Boards in the Mario Party series